


[Podfic] Starlight, Starbright

by RsCreighton



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Reality, Audio Format: MP3, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle and Cartman attempt star-gazing together</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Starlight, Starbright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaden56](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaden56/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Starlight, Starbright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/421752) by [Jaden56](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaden56/pseuds/Jaden56). 



> Jaden56 wonderfully allowed me to record ALL THE THINGS, and started my decent into South Park fanfic madness. xD It's terrible and wonderful... I'm just afraid the decent will drag me back to The Pit that is ff.net. >.> .

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/South%20Park/%5bSouth%20Park%5d%20Starlight,%20Starbright.mp3) | **Size:** 7.4 MB | **Duration:** 8:02

:   
---


End file.
